kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Thanks Man
Thanks Man was the ninth episode of Season 6 of The King of Queens, also the 134th overall episode in the series. written by Michael J. Weithorn, the episode, directed by Rob Schiller, was first aired on CBS-TV on November 26, 2003. Synopsis A stranger wearing an eye patch (Nick Offerman) waiting outside makes for a tense Thanksgiving dinner with friends at the Heffernan house. Storyline It's Thanksgiving and a mysterious man knocks on Doug and Carrie's door because his car had broken down and he needed to call someone. Carrie begins to freak out at Doug for letting a stranger in their house so after he calls a friend, Carrie told the man to wait outside, but his friend who is picking him up is four hours away, so when all of Doug's and Carries guests come, they begin to feel awkward about the man waiting alone outside in the cold, by himself. Convinced the stranger is a nice guy, Doug invites the stranger into the house to use the phone. Everyone at dinner feels sorry for the man, who's been left outside to wait for a ride, but when Carrie, who was not so trusting of the man, finally gives into the holiday spirit, it turns out her instincts may have been right. Did You Know? Trivia/Notes *'Note:' Jerry Stiller is credited, but is absent from the episode. *This is the first episode in which Desmond Roberts plays Major Palmer. His older brother Damani Roberts previously played Major. *Doug gives their address as 3121 Aberdeen Street. *This is the first episode where you can clearly notice that Leah Remini is pregnant. Goofs ;Character error *Spence cites examples of fictional villains who wore an eye patch, and mentions Capt. Hook, who never wore an eye patch. ;Factual errors *"The Man" fixes a Game Boy Color by using a sharp object to hit the reset button on the bottom. The Game Boy Color does not have anything close to resembling a reset button, nor does any system in the Game Boy family. The only thing on the bottom of the system is a headphone jack. Connections ;References *''Thunderball'' (1965 film) - While mentioning a list of fictional characters who wear eye patches, Spence refers to "the guy in the James Bond movie". He is referring to the character of Emilio Largo (played by actor Adolfo Celi) in the 1965 James Bond film "Thunderball". Soundtracks ;Soundtrack credits *'' Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) - Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen, performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner (credited only) *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Gary Valentine as Danny Heffernan *Nicole Sullivan as Holly Shumpert *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer Guest starring/Recurring cast *Merrin Dungey as Kelly Palmer, Deacon's wife *Lou Ferrigno as Himself *Omari Lyles as Kirby Palmer, Deacon's son *Nick Offerman as The Man *Desmond Roberts as Major Palmer, Deacon's son More external links * Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Holiday's episodes